Sunday Morning
by Leni
Summary: Other/other, B/A. Sunday mornings are meant to be enjoyed... and that's exactly what this characters will do.


//The more things change...//  
  
TITLE: Sunday Morning  
  
AUTHOR: Leni   
  
DISCLAIMER: If things happened as they happen in my mind I would really want them to be mine.   
  
DISTRIBUTION: Just ask.  
  
TIMELINE: Future... far, far future...  
  
PAIRINGS: other/other, B/A.  
  
SUMMARY: Sunday mornings are meant to enjoy. And the characters will do just that. FLUFF.  
  
RATING: PG-13.   
  
DEDICATION: For TrinityLast, for wanting to post some of my fics in her site.  
  
FEEDBACK: Oh please! Feed the muse. *winks* dani_vasq@hotmail.com, a_d_v_v@yahoo.com.ar  
  
IMPROV #68: whisper, heat, splinter, change.  
  
***  
  
Phillip snuggled her body closer to his and Nella smiled at this unconscious action.  
  
'Who would've believed?' she thought. To spend a weekend at her parents' house without any leftover work was a miracle big enough, but that it was past midday already and not a sound had disturbed the peace was a wonder she had never witnessed before. Oh, the good things about having your annoying sister away with Aunt Willow in Philadelphia... and thank God her brother (half-brother, whatever) hadn't decided to bring his twin 'bundles of joy' so he could spend a lonely weekend with Sarah...  
  
Yesterday she and Phillip had spent nearly the whole night awake. Really. They had fallen asleep only when dawn began colouring their curtains in pale pink. But now, seven hours later she was wide awake and very hungry...  
  
"Baby," she woke her husband up, "it's a new day already."  
  
"Ten more minutes," he answered in a sleepy whisper.  
  
She laughed aloud, stood up in one swift movement and had dismantled Phil's warm cocoon before he could complain. He blinked at her smug expression and with a playful scowl grabbed her forgotten sheets to cover himself. "You're so crazy," he mumbled snuggling deeper into the slowly-warming covers.  
  
Nella stood there silently staring at him. He looked so cute! All sleepy and annoyed and trying to keep himself warm... with his dark-blonde hair falling onto his cheeks and his lovely lips in a pout. Why, he looked so edible!   
  
She licked her lips as an idea dawned on her.  
  
"Come on, darling," Nella purred minutes later from the adjacent room, "wanna have a shower before beginning this bright new day?"   
  
He heard the faucet being opened and the shower curtain closing. He could almost picture the water falling over Nella's nude body to the detail.  
  
"Phil? I can't reach my lower back..."  
  
Suddenly interested in the 'bright new day', Phillip disentangled himself and followed his wife's voice dutifully to the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
"I don't even wanna know about it," Angel growled from his place next to his wife.  
  
The shrieks and not-so-concealed moans kept coming from down the hallway.  
  
Buffy snickered. "Oh darling, I'm *very* sure you know *exactly* what's it about."  
  
He sent her a dark glare.  
  
"She is not a baby anymore," she reminded him.  
  
"But she will always be my baby girl."   
  
If Buffy hadn't been there she never would have believed that her hardened, impassive husband was indeed sulking. She snickered again. "Remember when we were that young?" He stared at her funnily. "Okay, okay," she amended, "when *I* was that young?"  
  
Angel's smirk answered her.  
  
True, Nella was only twenty-two while her mother had already been twenty-seven when they had finally reunited. Angel smiled remembering that day, it had been two years after the big battle (not the last one but a turning point in history. Of course, the kind of history which never got to books and public knowledge), long after the demon-hunting splinter groups begun working together anew... with a lot of resentments, old hates and complains in-between but they learned (and were still learning) to get over it.   
  
Buffy and Wesley had been in New York after the trace of a Luiht demon and, just after telling him that Wes was in a hospital, she told him to meet. At the moment he had believed the worst, was Wesley in Death's grip? had the demon not been destroyed and she needed his help? Few times before had he been so glad that he didn't need to wait until sundown to travel anymore.  
  
Of course, his dark thoughts had been proved exaggerated as he saw Wesley -in clutches but still very alive- and Buffy in the airport. After dining together Buffy had invited him for an aperitif at her hotel suite. He had accepted thinking that, whatever problem she was in she didn't want Wes to share in it. Was Willows using dark magic again? Had Dawn gotten into drugs? Or maybe one of the other Slayers? And again he had been without a basis... after hours of plain chit-chat and half a bottle of wine Buffy finally had gathered the courage to tell him that she was finished baking... and that he better be ready too because she wasn't wasting any more time without him.  
  
Needless to say, Wesley took the plane back to L.A. alone... he and Buffy didn't go back until two weeks later; in love, smiling, relaxed and very happily married.  
  
"Do you think they are enjoying themselves as much as we did?"  
  
Buffy lifted an eyebrow. "I prefer to doubt it. Not even a modern mother should have such an imagery about her daughter."  
  
This time it was Angel the one to laugh.  
  
"They are very different persons in a very different situation, Angel," she began now earnestly, "they fell in love what, two years ago? and they are already married..."  
  
"No angst, no curse, no interfering duties..." Angel went on. "Yeah, I get what you mean. But we had our good times, didn't we?" he asked taking her into her arms until their faces were only inches away.  
  
"Better than good," she agreed.  
  
And they kissed.  
  
***  
  
"Your father will kill us."   
  
That was Phillip's sombre comment as he contemplated the broken pieces of what had been a sink some seconds ago.  
  
"Don't be a fool," Nella laughed giving him a playful hit in the shoulder. She gave the splinters a death-glare for stopping her fun *and* sending her husband straight into BroodMode.  
  
He turned to look at her and, gathering her in his arms, hid his face in her hair. "You are right," he muttered after inhaling the fresh strawberry-lima shampoo smell, "he'll kill *me*."  
  
He and Nella had already used all the warm water and were towelling each other dry when he had kissed her again. One thing lead to another and, in the heat of passion, he had pushed her against the sink, unknowingly putting all their weight against the poor thing. Of course, the sink had smashed... and now he was left staring at the mess waiting for his parents-in-law to give him the third degree...  
  
She laughed even harder. "Daddy wouldn't hurt a fly. Except if it was a demon fly, that is." That made Phil smirk. "Even less could he hurt the best husband I've ever had." She grinned up at him.  
  
He scowled in mock-jealousy. "I am the *only* husband you've ever had, you silly." He hugged her even tighter. "And it'll stay that way."  
  
"It better." She kissed him lightly on the neck. "It was hard enough to get you. What with Belinda and Caroline and Brenda---"  
  
"She's is your sister!" he exclaimed appalled at the idea of his *much* younger sister-in-law in his pursuit.  
  
"What? You never noticed her giving you the lamb-eyes whenever I brought you home?"  
  
Phillip shook his head heartily.  
  
"You poor innocent," she cooed in a mothering tone, "didn't you know that we Summers women tend to fall for older men?" She took his hands in hers and guided him back to the room, walking carefully backwards so not to step on a fragment of the poor innocent sink. "Haven't you seen Aunt Dawn and her husband?"  
  
He allowed her to push him onto the bed. "Your uncle is not that old..." he protested weakly as Nella lowered herself at his side.  
  
"Let's say that he and Daddy go down a loooong way together," she confided as her fingers went back and down on his back.  
  
He shuddered in pleasure, broken furniture now forgotten. "Oh," was his only answer.  
  
"Yeah... oh," she said in a voice two single syllables had no right being spoken in. "Wanna go again?" A wicked smile appeared on her face and,  
  
how could he refuse such an offer?  
  
***  
  
"They broke something," Angel sentenced breaking the kiss.  
  
"Huh? What?" demanded a still disoriented Buffy. It wasn't fair, she thought, all this time and he still had that effect on her. Finally what he said penetrated her foggy mind. "How do you know?"  
  
"They are too silent."  
  
Her brows shot upwards. "Were you listening to them as *I* was kissing *you*?" she asked in a deathly whisper.  
  
"Ermmm... well, I was---"  
  
She halted him with a hand gesture. "Better don't answer. I don't want to spend any winter night alone in bed." The unsaid threat kept him very silent. "For God's sake Angel! When will you learn that she is *married* already? You weren't so bad when it was your son and his wife in that room," she accused.  
  
Silence. But Buffy could still see the stubborn SuperDaddy spark in her husband's eyes. "Good thing they are only here for the weekend." She sighed.   
  
A laugh was heard.  
  
"If they broke anything, they don't seem very sorry about it," Angel muttered wryly.  
  
"Remember when we broke that table at a Marriott's?" she asked steering him out of their daughter's private life topic.  
  
Angel's scowl relaxed and a tiny smile appeared instead. "They knew we were on our second honeymoon, they should have known better than to give us weak furniture."  
  
Buffy laughed. That was exactly was he had told the fuming hotel manager... "And that time at Xander's brand new house?"   
  
This time there was something devious in Angel's smirk. Buffy laughed even harder at seeing it. "Weeell, it was for the better," Angel defended, "he said he could have never washed his hands in that sink again after hearing us all night."  
  
"It was our first time there! We couldn't have known his room was right beside that bathroom..." Buffy added.  
  
Angel smug expression told her otherwise.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, Dad...we have something to tell you..." she began with a guilty expression.  
  
He hid surreptitiously behind his wife's petite body. "It's about the sink..." he continued.  
  
Buffy and Angel looked at each other.  
  
"The more things change..." she began with a smirk, glancing amusedly at her husband.  
  
"...the more they stay the same," he finished the old adage.  
  
Phillip and Nella looked at each other in bewilderment when the older couple broke out laughing.  
  
The End  
  
18/06/03  
  
Wow, I spent nearly twenty-four hours thinking of a plot for this Improv... I went through Cordelia in AtS1 and an unknown vamp all through BtVS' history... A Glory-Ben vignette was somewhere in the brainstorming session, too. Not to forget that one where Spike and Willow... mmm, forget it. *blushes* I guess that in the end, I'm always a B/A shipper... *winks*  
  
And yup, your eyes weren't lying. This was fluff. Heh... and there I thought I couldn't do more fluffy scenes! I guess that after the bittersweet dose of 'Before The Beginning' I needed some.  
  
Hope you enjoyed.  
  
K&S  
  
Leni 


End file.
